


How All of Tim Drake's Fears Are Proven To Be True But Also Aren't In 1 Day With The Help Of Time Travel

by Reyna95



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He gets sent into the future where hes red robin, I really do love you, I'm Sorry Tim Drake, Notfic, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake thinks his family will abandon him, Tim Drake-centric, Time Travel, and then thinks he was right all along and the bats have abandoned him, but I also love angst, older tim drake says sorry he cant give bby tim good news about the family, the rest of the bats are horrified, to be honest not much comfort except near the end, where the bats explain that they love tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna95/pseuds/Reyna95
Summary: How All of Tim Drake's Fears Are Proven To Be True But Also Aren't In 1 Day-Featuring Time Travel-2 tims because of the aforementioned Time Travel-Lots of Angst because both the tims think they're unlovable-the bats realizing this and promptly trying to solve that but only making it worse-the tims revealing even more horrifying information about what they think about their own self worth
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Tim Drake
Kudos: 5





	How All of Tim Drake's Fears Are Proven To Be True But Also Aren't In 1 Day With The Help Of Time Travel

so this story is also really random but like hopefully you guys get what im trying to explain  
and without any further ado, my angsty timmy notfic  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
so in this story tim drake from back when he was robin somehow gets sucked into a time machine and gets transported to the current bat world where damian is robin, he's red robin and the batfams huge  
or current tim drake whos red robin gets hit by some device that makes bby tim come to the future  
in any way that this happens the important thing is that robin tim comes to the future or the present however you want to see it

so bby tim comes the future and old tim isnt there cause like hes red robin and operates solo and thinks everyone hates him and just overall has a very low self worth

now bby tim is pretty happy and bubbly and open and talks to people about stuff other than work or cases to solve

they manage to distract bby tim with with all the new tech for quite some time 

but then jason kinds gets fed up with all the secrecy and shit

so when theyre all eating dinner he asks tim why he hasnt asked about his future self even tho he's been here for so long and hasnt seen him in all that time once

bby tim just looks kinda confused and asks why would i ask about my future self

jason just goes, aren't you even a bit curious like not even a little?

and bby tim just says that he knows that he's dead and he doesnt want to seem insensitive

and like the bats collectivly choke on their dinner

like what, why would you think you're dead here nonono youre very alive

and tim just says, guys i knew how dangerous this whole vigilantie thing would be when i joined, like for gods sake my predecessor died in the suit and then tim proceeds to tell the fam that hes okay with the fact that hes dead here cause he always knew this would be an option when he 1st became robin and was still willing to do it

and the bats ask why do you think ur dead here

tim says that dick keeps trying to hug and cuddle him even more than normal and he sees dick look at him all sadly whenever he thinks hes not looking, and jason keeps trying to keep him safe and even bruce seems like hes trying, so the obvious conclusion is that hes dead in the future and theyre trying to keep him safe out of some kind of misplaced guilt

like all the bats kinda blue screen and realize that tims 1st conclusion over the fact that he not here in the future is that hes dead

so hi guys  
im back with more angsty ideas about tim drake  
so like this was supposed to be only angsty like with both the tims thinking theyre unlovable and then trying to awkardly comfort each other  
but it kinda turned into the bats finding out about how lowly tim thinks about himself and then trying o help but failing spectacularly


End file.
